Lois
"Season's Greetings" is the ninth episode of season two of the superhero romance series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Randall Zisk with a script written by series star Dean Cain. It first aired on ABC on December 4th, 1994. In this episode, Winslow P. Schott is a former toymaker who has been fired from his job. To avenge this injustice, he develops a substance that mentally regresses the behavior of anyone exposed to it, forcing them to act like children. It's a fun holiday season at the Daily Planet as the staff goof off and behave selfishly with their fantastic new toys. Even Superman is not immune to this "Toyman's" vendetta. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman was developed for television by Deborah Joy LeVine. * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: Season's Greetings redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 456459. * Co-executive producer James Crocker is credited as Jim Crocker in this episode. * Co-producer Philip Sgriccia is credited as Philip J. Sgriccia in this episode. * Director Randy Zisk is credited as Randall Zisk in this episode. * Actress Sharon Thomas Cain is credited as Sharon Thomas in this episode. * Sharon Thomas Cain is the mother of actor Dean Cain. * This is the fifth episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman directed by Randall Zisk. He directs six episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Madame Ex". His next episode is "Top Copy". * This episode marks the screenwriting debut of lead actor Dean Cain. He writes two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Virtually Destroyed". * This is Justin Whalin's ninth appearance on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman in the role of Jimmy Olsen. * Doug Llewelyn, who plays a news anchor in this episode, is best known as the host of the 1981 television series The People's Court. * Actor Jon Menick also played a character named Parry Johnson in the "Honor Among Thieves" episode of The Flash in 1990. The Flash is another superhero property of DC Comics. Allusions * The casting of Sherman Hemsley and Isabel Sanford is a wink to the 1975-1985 situation comedy series The Jeffersons. Hemsley and Sanford played the two main characters on the series, George and Louise "Wheezy" Jefferson. Comic connections * This is the first television appearance of the character of Winslow Schott, also known as the Toyman. The character was created by writer Don Cameron and artist Ed Dobrotka and first appeared in Action Comics #64 in September, 1943. * Another character named the Toyman appeared in the 1978-1979 cartoon series Challenge of the Super Friends by Hanna-Barbera Productions. This version of the character however was based on the DC Comics character Jack Nimbell, and not Winslow Schott. Bloopers * Quotes * Martha Kent: I never spanked you. I never had to. But right now, I'd like to drop your britches and tan your hide like cheap leather. .... * Perry White: Superman! You're not gonna take my rats, are ya? .... * Clark Kent: Lois is in trouble! Lois is in trouble! See also External Links * * * * * *